Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: What began as a simple day playing pirates together with Chloe turns into an unfortunate accident for Max. Yet her recovery is not smooth as while Chloe is willing to try and help her, they face an unexpected obstacle; Max's overprotective mother. Rated to be safe, but will be lowered if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story, this one is a little bit different from the others I've done as it doesn't take place within any of the games timeframes, but rather, in the past, even before the earliest point we visit in the game I should add, anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was another bright sunny day in Arcadia Bay and in the back garden of one house in particular, the cheerful sounds of playing could be heard. The sounds emanated from two girls, one having just entered her teens, the other a year younger, being thirteen and twelve respectively. The older girl was the daughter of the owners of the house they were playing at.

Her name was Chloe Price and seemed to have gone through an early growth spurt, being somewhat tall for her age, giving her a lanky build, with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as being somewhat pale. The younger girl was of average height and also somewhat pale and skinny. She had medium length brown hair tied back in a small ponytail, blue eyes and freckles on her face. Her name was Max Caulfield.

Both girls had dressed up for their game, putting on their pirate gear over their usual clothes for yet another fun game of pirates. The girls had met years ago in kindergarten, Max had been shy, lonely, drawing by herself; Chloe had approached and immediately took interest in the drawing and from there the two had simply clicked and their friendship had been formed quickly.

Even as the years passed and other interests steadily grew, their friendship only got stronger and they always made time for each other, both of them always welcome at the others house.

With her parents having to work late that day, Max had immediately come over to the Price household with Chloe after school; both Chloe's parents were home, and the duo wasted no time in taking advantage of all the time they had to have an impromptu game of pirates.

Smirking widely Chloe spoke. "Time for another adventure for Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver!"

"Ready when you are captain." Max replied with a laugh.

With that they made their way to the play-set in the back garden, which served as their pirate ship. Their game got off to a brilliant start and soon both were lost in their fun times. That was until an unfortunate event that would change things quite rapidly. They were lost in the moment, having fun; but Chloe had enough awareness about her to realize something that immediately gave her pause.

"Uh, whoa, Max..." She called out.

Max however was unaware. "Yeah, what...it' cool, I-"

Her words were cut off by a cry. For Chloe had noticed, to her horror that Max was getting too close to the edge of the play-set and hadn't noticed. She had tried to warn her, but right before her eyes, Max fell, slipping and falling down. She lunged forwards, trying to grab onto Max but missed. She landed; staring down in horror as she saw Max hit the ground and heard a worrying crack. Max screamed and Chloe wasted no time getting down from the play-set.

The sight that confronted her left her horrified; Max was screaming, eyes filled with tears as she writhed on the ground; she was clutching her right wrist and it was horribly clear what had happened.

' _Oh God...'_ She thought in a blind panic. "Max…!"

Max just screamed, but managed to choke out. "Ch-Chloe, my...my arm…!"

"Oh God, I...I..." Chloe tried to get herself under control. "Alright just, hold on, I'm gonna get help."

Max nodded, still screaming. Seeing no other choice Chloe rushed into the house; she found her father at the living room table, working on something.

"Dad, come quick, we need help!" She cried. "Max fell, she's hurt, she…!"

William jumped up. "Whoa, whoa, Chloe, calm down, what's going on?"

Chloe shook her head. "Max fell off the play-set, she's hurt bad and..."

William just hurried out to the garden, Chloe followed; terrified. The moment he saw Max, William knelt down.

"Okay, just hold on Max, I'm calling for help." He said. "Chloe, stay with her."

She nodded and William quickly called for an ambulance.

* * *

End of chapter, so it begins, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, nasty :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, poor girl :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chloe paced back and forth, her mind racing as she frantically waiting for news. Watching her worriedly, her mother, Joyce, spoke gently.

"Chloe, please, sit down." She said softly. "Max is in good hands."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't, I'm too worried; mom, Max was hurt, we were just supposed to be having fun; but then, this..."

Joyce gently guided Chloe to the chair next to her and held her close. "Chloe, I know, I know. But it's going to be alright. Max will be okay."

Chloe bit her lip, tried to calm down. William sat down on her other side, doing his best to comfort her.

"Joyce is right Chloe." He said softly. "Yes, Max has broke her arm, but it could've been worse, the doctors said she was lucky her arm was all she broke...If she'd hit her head, well...What I'm trying to say is; she got off lightly, we should be glad of that."

Chloe sighed but then, finally, nodded. "I...I guess you're right."

They remained seated for a while; waiting anxiously for news. As they waited Chloe listened in and was relieved to hear that Max's parents had been informed already and were on their way. Now they just needed to wait for the news on Max and everything would be fine then, she hoped.

It was a short while later that a doctor approached them; immediately all three of them stood up.

"Is there any news?" Joyce asked worriedly.

The doctor hesitated a moment. "I need to speak with her family, they should..."

Joyce shook her head. "I understand that, but they're not here yet, they're on their way. But, we shouldn't leave her alone."

The doctor nodded slowly and then sighed.

"Very well; She has broken her arm, mainly at the wrist, we've done everything necessary and her arm is in a cast." The doctor explained. "She'll be alright; if, if we're still waiting for her family, perhaps one of you could stay with her?"

"I'll do it." Chloe said at once.

The others accepted it and Chloe was led to Max's hospital room. Reaching the door, Chloe prepared herself, hoping her friend really was as alright as the doctors claimed. She opened the door and entered. To her relief Max was sitting upright and looked much better. Her arm was in a cast but otherwise she looked fine.

"Chloe, hey..." She said hoarsely.

Sitting down by the bed, Chloe spoke up. "Hey, you doing okay?"

She nodded. "I am now, thanks. God that was scary."

"Tell me about it; I'm just glad you're alright, did um, did you hear what the doctor said?" Chloe queried. "About, how it..."

Max grimaced. "How it could have been worse, yeah, I heard that..."

Both girls shuddered at that but took solace that things hadn't been that bad. After a short pause, Chloe sighed.

"Max, are you sure you're alright, I mean, the doctors did what they could I know..."

Max shook her head. "It's alright Chloe; really. The cast is bulky and a little uncomfortable yeah, but it's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore, not the way it did."

Chloe finally managed a smile. "That's great, I just, I just hope you get better soon."

"I know, not gonna be so much fun with my arm like this, huh?" Max joked.

They both smiled, relieved that despite the scare, things would at least get better now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, well, they're all short, glad you liked it and well, we'll see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
WhyAreYouLaughing: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Max bit her lip as she looked down at her cast; she still couldn't believe that this had happened.

' _It was such a normal day, me and Chloe just having fun, why did this have to...'_ She thought sadly.

Seeing her expression Chloe shook her head. "Yo, Max, stop worrying about everything, okay?"

Max started and turned to look at Chloe. "Chloe I..."

"Look, I get that was scary, but...I know you." She said. "You've not ruined the day, it was an accident, alright."

Max smiled lightly. "I know Chloe, I, thank you."

Chloe nodded but then, before either of them could say anything else, they heard people talking outside, voices Max recognized and she couldn't help but smile.

Sure enough, at that moment the door opened and two people entered the room. The first was a slender woman with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. The man was taller with short light brown hair and a matching thick beard, as well as fair skin and a toned build. It was Max's parents, Ryan and Vanessa.

"Max!" Vanessa burst out.

She managed a grin and replied. "Mom, it's okay, I'm..."

But Max was cut off by her mother engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Oh Max, the moment I heard I was so worried." She burst out.

Her father, Ryan, was calmer; no doubt reassured by the doctors words and seeing that Max was alright.

"Quite the pirate injury, Max." He said jovially, trying to raise her spirits no doubt.

Max couldn't help it, she grinned.

Vanessa however wasn't as enthused.

"Really, Ryan." She hissed. "This was...you."

The last part was directed at Chloe who Vanessa had finally noticed.

Taken aback, Chloe replied hesitantly. "Mrs. Caulfield?"

"This is your fault, you and your risky games." Vanessa cried out. "You got my daughter hurt!"

"What, mom, that's..." Max burst out.

Ryan froze, eyes wide. Chloe was also shocked, shocked speechless. So much so that she staggered back as Vanessa's words struck her.

"I don't want you endangering my daughter again; get out." Vanessa cried.

"Vanessa!" Ryan cried.

Max actually tried to get out of bed. "Mom, no-"

But it was too late; Chloe, just reacted, backed out of the room, fighting back tears. The saddest part was, she couldn't blame Vanessa Caulfield for her reaction; she knew by how much Max's mom was protective of her daughter, she should have seen this coming. The words still stung, even if she understood the misguided intentions behind them.

* * *

End of chapter, big mood whiplash here, to clarify Vanessa's reaction; based on what is known and based on their texts, I see her as being somewhat overprotective of Max, which is the sole reason she reacted the way she did. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, we've discussed this, yeah.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's awkward alright.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Fleeing Max's hospital room, Chloe found herself trying and failing to keep her tears away.

"Chloe?"

She stopped and looked around, she was nearly all the way down the corridor now and her parents had seen her. She couldn't run anymore; she couldn't with them blocking her way.

Joyce was shocked by her daughter's actions, how she looked. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I...I just, we..." She stammered, trying to compose herself, to hide her tears.

But it was too late; William shook his head. "Chloe, something's wrong, we can see it, please, tell us..."

Chloe bit her lip, hesitant. In the end she couldn't help it.

"Max's mom blames me for what happened." She revealed. "She made me leave, she didn't, didn't listen and, and..."

William and Joyce shared a shocked look. "What, Chloe…?"

Joyce shook her head. "That, sweetheart, that's..."

Chloe continued. "She did, I, she..."

Trying again Chloe was able to this time explain everything that happened in detail. Hearing this, Joyce and William shared a look, shocked and horrified. But, they also knew exactly what was going on and did their best to remain calm.

"Oh Chloe, she's not blaming you." Joyce said softly, hugging her daughter. "Vanessa is just lashing out. She's not really angry at you."

William nodded. "Joyce is right; Vanessa is just worried and scared, she wasn't thinking clearly."

Chloe bit her lip, unsure, but nodded, slowly. William hugged Chloe now, while Joyce made up her mind, there was something she needed to do.

Meanwhile, outside Max's hospital room, Ryan shook his head.

"Vanessa, that wasn't..." He began.

Vanessa turned to her husband; shaking her head. "Ryan, Max was hurt, her wrist is broken, and it was all because of Chloe's recklessness."

Ryan shook his head. "It was an accident Vanessa; Max made it perfectly clear, you just had to listen to her. She and Chloe were simply playing and Max didn't look where she was going."

"If Chloe hadn't got her involved in those games, she wouldn't have..." Vanessa stammered.

Ryan sighed. "You're not being fair Vanessa; Chloe wasn't to blame, Max told us what happened. You know that's not true either, Max was interested in that stuff even before she met Chloe."

Vanessa went quiet after that; bowing her head, looking worried. She knew she had simply reacted, not thinking her actions through. But now, hearing it like this, she couldn't help but worry, especially when she saw Joyce coming down the corridor towards them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, pretty much :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, it's all a misunderstanding after all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
sasori231: Thanks, well, it's not marked as complete so obviously, it's going to continue :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, although, I wouldn't put it so strongly :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Vanessa could only wait, anxiety filling her completely as Joyce finally reached her. The other mother was observing her with narrowed eyes.

"Joyce..."

But that was as far as she got before Joyce cut across her.

"Vanessa, you are out of line." She snarled. "Do you realize what you've done to Chloe!"

Vanessa stepped back, shaking her head. "I just...I was..."

Joyce cut across her again. "You just weren't thinking; you were worried about Max...far too worried. But to take it out on Chloe!"

Vanessa bowed her head and Joyce continued.

"Oh I understand, you were worked up, afraid after hearing Max was hurt. But you didn't bother to learn the truth, to get the details of what happened."

"I get that, I do!" Vanessa burst out. "I wasn't thinking as I said; I just...my daughter was hurt; can you honestly say you wouldn't react the same way if it was Chloe that got hurt?!"

Joyce sighed softly, nodding slowly; it was clear that whatever Vanessa and Ryan had been talking about beforehand had got through. Vanessa had lashed out, but she only did so out of concern for her daughter.

' _No matter how old Max gets, Vanessa still sees her as her baby girl.'_ Joyce reflected. _'I understand what she means.'_

Finally Joyce answered. "You're right. I probably would."

There was an awkward silence following this.

It was Ryan who finally broke it, sighing.

"I'm going to go talk to William and Chloe." He explained. "I'll leave you two to talk, please, try to keep it civil and not so loud. We don't want to be thrown out, or have Max overhear anymore, she's likely even more worried now."

Both women nodded and Ryan headed down the corridor, Vanessa moved over until she was sitting on one of the chairs outside the ward, Joyce sat down next to her.

"God, Joyce, I..." She stammered. "I'm so sorry, I just..."

Joyce smiled lightly. "I know, I can see that. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Vanessa nodded in agreement. "I...of course, you're right. But will she…?"

"William's talking to Chloe just now; she'll understand why you were angry. Just, be honest with her." Joyce replied.

Vanessa sighed but nodded. "You're right, I...I better go and talk to Max first; so she doesn't worry anymore."

Joyce nodded in agreement and waited while Joyce headed into the ward. She looked down to where Ryan, William and Chloe were and, as they all looked over at her, she nodded, smiling. Getting the hint, they began to approach.

Chloe bit her lip, unsure what to say, how to react. Now that it had been explained to her, she knew with certainty now that Vanessa wasn't actually angry at her; that she had just lashed out.

That didn't make it any less painful, but it certainly helped her understand why at least. She was just hopeful that things would get better, that she could still see Max. As she reached where her mother was, Vanessa emerged from Max's hospital room, her expression changing somewhat when she saw Chloe.

"Ah, Chloe, I..."

"Mrs. Caulfield?"

Vanessa sighed sadly and then spoke. "I am so sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have lost my temper or yelled at you. I was so worked up about Max being hurt and, I just reacted. It was wrong and I didn't mean it."

Chloe smiled lightly at that and then, simply reacted, hugged Vanessa. "It's alright, I understand now.

Vanessa also smiled as she returned the hug. "Thank you, now...you better go in, Max is asking for you."

Chloe grinned and nodded before going to do just that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: A Pirate's Misfortune**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, the final chapter, a short epilogue of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, yeah, nice one :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max smiled lightly as she entered the Price household; she was relieved to finally be out of the hospital and also that the unfortunate misunderstanding involving her mother and Chloe had been resolved. Joyce smiled widely as she closed the door behind her.

"It's good to have you back out, Max." She said. "Chloe's upstairs, you better head up, I know she's anxious to see you."

Max grinned and nodded. "Thanks Joyce."

She headed upstairs, admittedly her arm felt a little clunky still due to the cast, but she was managing. Reaching Chloe's room she entered and immediately Chloe leapt up and hurried over.

"Max!" She cried out, hugging her best friend.

Max grinned, awkwardly returning the hug as best she could. "Hey Chloe."

Both friends grinned as they sat down on Chloe's bed.

"So, here we are...what are we gonna do now?" Max asked. "I mean, there's a lot of things I'd like to do, but um..."

She gestured with her cast and Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry, I get it Max. Still...I'm sure we can think of something. But first, something important." She replied.

Max turned to her, surprised. "Oh?"

Her confusion ended and she laughed, rolling her eyes as Chloe held up a marker pen.

"Of course." She remarked, holding out her cast.

Chloe grinned, laughing and immediately signed it, as well as including a small decoration for good measure. Max had made absolutely sure that Chloe would be the first to sign the cast and now, that wish had been fulfilled.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
